yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
ZEXAL (power)
}} ZEXAL (ゼアル Zearu) is a miraculous force from the Astral World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime that is called upon by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral combining them into one entity. While being utilized, the wielder is capable of performing the Shining Draw to create "ZW" monsters that have the necessary effects to deal with situations the power was called for. So far, ZEXAL has had two further evolved forms; ZEXAL II, and ZEXAL III, as well as a third dark counterpart, Dark ZEXAL. Abilities ZEXAL Morph ZEXAL Morph (Xyz Change ZEXAL in the Japanese version, エクシーズ・チェンジ・ゼアル Ekushīzu Chenji Zearu) combines Yuma and Astral, with them referring to it as "overlaying" with one-another as in an Xyz Summon. During this time, Yuma and Astral are cloaked by aura: Yuma with red mist and Astral with blue mist, their souls combining into a new body. With this, Yuma/Astral wears a white suit that resembles spandex with red armor plating, his right eye becomes golden like Astral's left one, his hair turns gold and he gains a golden aura. While using ZEXAL (and its subsequent forms), the Yuma and Astral are recognized by the Augmented Reality system as one Duelist under the name "ZEXAL". ZEXAL can only be used in a pseudo-space condition that is or mimics alternate dimensions, such as the space inside the Emperor's Key or a Sphere Field. Astral characterizes ZEXAL as a miraculous power that once protected the Astral World, but The Door describes as the ability that can "turn darkness into light". Shining Draw ZEXAL allows Yuma and Astral to perform Shining Draw to create "ZW -" monsters that can be equipped to "Number C39: Utopia Ray".The cards are created with the effects needed to counter whatever the opponent has out. "Unicorn Spear" negated the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" during the Battle Phase, allowing "Utopia Ray" to fight it during Yuma and Astral's Duel with Kite. During Yuma's Duel with Trey, "Phoenix Bow" presented a way to deal damage to Trey which was nearly impossible due to the effects of "Chronomaly Atlandis". "Lightning Blade", "Tornado Bringer" and "Leo Arms" were created to help Yuma counter Vetrix's "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". "Eagle Claw" negated and destroyed "Battle Rush", a card that would have inflicted the battle damage that Alito would have taken to Yuma. The cards can be used outside of Duels, as Yuma used "Lightning Blade" to anchor himself and Vetrix to the walls of the Sphere Field in order to avoid being absorbed into the core. The Shining Draw can also be used with card effects that draw cards, with Yuma creating a "ZW -" monster and ""ZW -" support card by using Seven Store in his Duel with Vetrix. History Pre-World Duel Carnival .]] While searching for Astral, Yuma's Deck case started to glow and he was brought to The Door. It tells Yuma about "ZEXAL", and Yuma is returned. While Astral was Dueling Kite and was fading, whispering Yuma's name, Yuma entered the computer chamber, and Astral shed a tear. The Emperor's Key reacted, and bursts with light, breaking the glass that surrounded it. The Key moved to Yuma, and sent him back to The Door. The Door opened, and Yuma telepathically talked to Astral, asking for his condition, and Astral tells him it is not going well. Yuma talked to him about ZEXAL, Yuma then runs through the door, of the edge of a dark cliff, and becomes cloaked in the red light that also appears during an Xyz Summon. Using its power, Yuma performed a Shining Draw, creating "ZW - Unicorn Spear" which negated the effects of Galaxy Eyes allowing Yuma to destroy it. This forces Kite to activate a face-down card that ends the Duel in a draw. He flees, allowing Yuma and Astral to retrieve the Emperor's Key. World Duel Carnival The power was later used in Yuma's Duel against Trey in the gateway to the Barian World. After combining with Astral, Yuma drew "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" to destroy "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", allowing Yuma to defeat Trey which prompted him to leave "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the World Duel Carnival semi-finals. " to save himself and Vetrix.]] The power was again called upon during Yuma's Duel against Vetrix. After combining, Yuma drew "ZW - Lightning Blade" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray", preparing to retaliate against "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". He later acquired "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and combined it with "ZW - Lightning Blade" to create the first "ZW -" Xyz Monster, "ZW - Leo Arms" to negate the effects of "Heraldry Crest" and destroy it, allowing Yuma and Astral to win the Duel and giving Yuma the title of Duel Champion. and Dr. Faker.]] During the final Duel against Vector and Dr. Faker, the power was utilized again. Yuma drew "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and activated its first effect to return "Utopia Ray", "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" back to the field. He equipped "Ultimate Shield" to "Utopia Ray" and strengthened its DEF with "Xyz Unity" to transfer all 3 Xyz Monsters' DEF to the ATK of "Utopia Ray" and sending it to attack "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Triggering the other effect of "Ultimate Shield" negated the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" that would inflict effect damage, letting "Utopia Ray" destroy it and win the Duel. This released Dr. Faker from Vector's possession and temporarily ended the machination to destroy the Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II Barian Invasion against Alito.]] Yuma and Astral used this power once again during their rematch against Alito, as a dedication to the Barian Emperor's honor and fighting spirit. Yuma drew "ZW - Eagle Claw" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" giving it 2000 extra ATK and attacked "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", but was forced to activate "Eagle Claw's" second effect of negating and destroying a Trap Card in order to prevent Alito from inflicting effect damage on him using "Battle Rush". Alito then activated his face-down "Corkscrew Counter", allowing him to negate the effect of "Eagle Claw", and then inflict 500 damage to Yuma. Yuma retaliated by activating his Set "Last Chance", which could only be activated when Alito activated his Counter Trap Card; Yuma was able to choose one Trap Card from Alito's Graveyard and activate it as his own Counter Trap card. He selects Alito's "Counter's High", which was activated when Alito activated a Counter Trap Card during the battle. This allowed him to negate its activation and destroy it and all Battle Damage was doubled during this Battle Phase. "Utopia Ray" attacked and destroys "Comet Cestus" winning Yuma the Duel. .]] During the Battle of Sargasso, the ZEXAL was thrown into an alternate form caused by the darkness within spread through Astral and he initiates ZEXAL again, sending the both of them into a black hole, which resulted in Dark ZEXAL. When Yuma and Astral believe in hope and fight together, they perform a new evolved ZEXAL Morph that surpassed the original ZEXAL called ZEXAL II, signifying the reconciled bond between Yuma and Astral. Legendary Number War During Yuma's Duel against Mr. Heartland, the bonds between Yuma and Astral became stronger because of Yuma's happiness of reuniting with his partner, which resulted in ZEXAL to further evolve into a stronger ZEXAL Morph, ZEXAL III, proving their bond to be stronger than ever before. References Category:Abilities